La salle du donjon
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE FILM : Il est parfois difficile de se concentrer lorsque son frère a décidé de faire la fête avec ses amis (Pourrait se passer entre la fin de les fics Les Fils d'Odin et Les Princes d'Asgard)


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Pré film**_

_**Pourrait se passer entre la fin de les fics Les Fils d'Odin et Les Princes d'Asgard. **_

**Il est parfois difficile de se concentrer lorsque son frère a décidé de faire la fête avec ses amis.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bougie" et avec le fan art de couverture sur lequel j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose donc thème parfait ! Merci ! **

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_La salle du donjon_**

Les bras chargés d'une caisse, Loki traversa les couloirs du palais, cherchant un coin plus tranquille que sa chambre. Plus tranquille parce que son… lourdaud de benêt décérébré primate de grand frère avait eu l'idée brillante et unique de transformer sa propre chambre en salle de réception ce qui impliquait rires, odeur de vinasse, musique à la justesse aléatoire, chants grivois, blagues graveleuses ridicules, dindes sans cerveau qui ricanent et incapacité totale pour son cadet de se concentrer à cause de tout ce bazar ! Par moment ce mur n'était vraiment pas assez épais !

Loki laissa échapper un soupir. Comme s'il n'aurait pas pu aller fêter son anniversaire avec toute sa clique dans une des vraies salles de réception de palais. C'est vrai ! Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine ! Il avait l'embarras du choix ! Mais non, il voulait de l'inédit et du coup c'était à lui de s'exiler. A croire qu'il avait soit envie de l'embêter, soit envie de le forcer à assister à cette beuverie géante, ce qui, dans le deux cas, était hors de question !

Loki gagna donc l'un des donjons, suivi comme une ombre par le grand loup noir qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'il avait soigné sa patte blessée. Le jeune homme le laissa faire avec un sourire. Il admettait qu'il aimait bien la présence du loup à ses côtés. Il avait même parfois l'impression qu'il le comprenait mieux que son propre frère et puis, les regards des gens en voyant l'impressionnant animal agir comme un animal domestique l'amusait. Ils pensaient tous qu'il l'avait dressé ou envoûté, mais il était juste un compagnon fidèle et les deux appréciaient la présence de l'autre, une présence qui brisait une ancienne solitude.

En soupirant une nouvelle fois lorsque ses pensées s'envolèrent à son frère, Loki ouvrit une porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle était tranquille et éloignée de toutes sortes de bruits. Il posa donc la caisse sur le sol et installa un tapis par terre. Puis, il déballa les livres, les bougies et s'installa assis en tailleur.

D'un geste précis, il disposa les bougies autour de lui et les alluma avant de prendre un des livres qu'il feuilleta pour arriver à la bonne page. Il y avait un sort qu'il voulait travailler aujourd'hui, un sort qui lui permettrait de changer de forme, ce qui pouvait vite devenir un avantage dans les combats s'il parvenait à le maîtriser. C'était bien pour ça qu'il lui fallait du calme et de la concentration.

Toujours dans la pénombre, Loki retira sa chemise. Quand il tentait un nouveau sort comme celui-ci il avait besoin de sentir la magie couler en lui et l'air qui l'entourait. C'était étrangement plus facile de le faire en laissant le froid piquer un peu sa peau.

Il prit donc une inspiration et se concentra sur sa lecture tout autant que sur la flamme des bougies qui l'entourait. Le grand loup noir l'observa et s'assit devant lui en le détaillant.

Loki ne lui prêta pas attention, relisant plusieurs fois le passage pour bien se le mettre en tête. Puis, il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux pour tenter de le lancer. S'il y parvenait cela pourrait être un avantage non négligeable pendant une bataille.

Un à un, il commença à égrener les premiers mots, ressentant des picotements sur tout le corps avant que tout ne soit coupé par un jappement. Loki ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir le loup se jeter en rampant sur les bougies qu'il renversa par des coups de pattes joueurs. L'animal paraissait tout heureux de son œuvre et il remuait la queue comme un jeune chiot.

Loki se dépêcha d'éteindre les bougies pour ne pas mettre le feu au château et soupira en regardant l'animal donner des coups de pattes dessus pour les faire rouler et jouer avec.

\- Svart…

Le loup ne cessa pas son jeu, même à l'appel de son nom et Loki soupira avant de se masser les tempes.

\- Mais ce n'est juste pas possible ce soir, vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot. Tu ne vois pas que je travaille.

Pour toute réponse, Svart se roula sur le dos, se présentant à son jeune maître pour obtenir des caresses.

Loki soupira de nouveau.

\- Svart… Tu crois qu'avec toutes ces bêtises je vais te gratter ?

L'animal frétilla un peu plus et Loki secoua la tête avant de céder en souriant. Il se redressa et se mit donc à lui caresser le ventre à deux mains. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le tapis à côté de lui, attrapant une bougie qu'il redéposa dans la caisse à ses côtés.

\- Bon, ce n'était pas le jour pour ça apparemment. Mais fais attention, un jour je pourrais te changer en quelque chose qui ne te plairait pas avec toutes tes bêtises !

Svart lui répondit en se redressant et en poussant sa joue avec son museau. Loki le repoussa un peu pour la forme, mais s'amusa des petites marques d'affection de la bête. Il avait une étrange relation avec le loup, même si celui-ci continuait à mordiller une bougie comme on ronge un os, le privant totalement de son outil de travail. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il apprendrait un nouveau sort ! Svart gémit et se recoucha en posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Loki lui sourit de nouveau et le gratta entre les oreilles tout en réfléchissant à son sort, ne réalisant même pas qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Svart le comprit, lui et le grand loup pencha la tête avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son jeune maître, jouant un peu avec une bougie avant de s'endormir en la tenant entre ses pattes.

* * *

**Le personnage de Svart est un grand loup noir soigné par Loki que j'ai crée dans ma fic Les Fils d'Odin et qui apparaît dans sa suite, les Princes d'Asgard.**


End file.
